20 raison pour lesquelle je n'ai pas besoin d'Elle
by Cristal noir
Summary: Je sais qu'il y a des fautes dans le titre mais il est trop long pour tenir! C'est une traduction de 20 reasons why I don't need Mamori Anezaki de anime16. Découvrez ce que fait Hiruma les soirs après les entraînements!


_Et voici la traduction dont je vous ai parlé dans Le Mariage du Paradis et de l'Enfer._

_Bien sûr avec l'autorisation de son auteur : anime16._

_J'espère que vous allez autant l'apprécier que l'autre fic ! Perso, j'aime beaucoup le principe !_

_Alors, bonne lecture à tous !_

C'était après l'entraînement quotidien du club et tout le monde était rentré chez eux mais moi, Yoichi Hiruma, le grand commandant venu des enfers était devant mon ordi portable tapant les mots :

**20 raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas besoin de Mamori Anezaki**

**20****e**** raison : **Je n'ai pas besoin, d'elle car elle attire beaucoup trop de gars. Parfois ces fuckin' gars viennent au club juste pour la regarder bouche bée et pour pratiquement baver dès qu'ils la voient. Et cela me donne envie de leur courir après et de les faire chanter pour le reste de leur fuckin' vie. Ensuite, elle se retourne et leur lance un fuckin' sourire doux. Voyant ça, je sens mon fuckin' cœur se serrer et cela m'emmerde tellement et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi.

**19****e**** raison : **Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle car elle est d'une fichue gentillesse. Souvenez-vous la fuckin' Death March à Las Vegas. Elle se fichait pas mal de tous mes efforts pour la repousser, elle revenait toujours pour soigner mes blessures. Ses lèvres si mignonnes étaient courbées en un sourire. Non pas que je regardais la façon dont elle bougeait les lèvres ou quoi que ce soit. Je l'ai juste remarqué. Et ses lèvres ne sont pas mignonnes, elles sont moches ! Beurk ! Ok… Passons à la raison suivante.

**18****e**** raison : **Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle car c'est un monstre de choux à l a crème. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas normal d'avoir cette addiction pour les choux à la crème. Elle oublie tout le monde se trouvant autour d'elle dès qu'elle voit un chou à la crème. Et même si j'essaye de retrouver son attention avec n'importe quelle fuckin' tactique, tout ça ne sert à rien. Pourquoi, par l'enfer, préfère-t-elle un chou à la crème à moi – je veux dire toute la fuckin' équipe. Ce n'est pas que je suis jaloux des choux à la crème ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste ce que j'ai remarqué par rapport à elle.

**17****e**** raison : **Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle car elle protège beaucoup trop les autres. Prenez par exemple l'incident avec les Hakushu Dinosaurs. Ce fuckin' monstre a dit qu'il casserait les os de quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Et sans hésitation, elle s'est jetée devant la fuckin' roller pour la protéger. Cela m'a presque fait faire une fuckin' crise cardiaque. Par l'enfer, avec son corps frêle elle serait morte et je n'aurai jamais laissé cela arriver. Ce que je suis en train de dire, c'est que… ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète pour elle. C'est pour l'équipe. Si nous perdons la fuckin' manager, qui va s'occuper de l'équipe ?

**16****e**** raison : **Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle car elle sermonne beaucoup trop. Son visage devient rouge comme une tomate, sa tête fume, et ses lèvres font la moue. Cela la rend totalement irrésistible – moche. Ca la rend tellement fuckin' moche. Oh bon dieu non, elle n'est pas irrésistible ! Je te le dis à toi fuckin' ordi !

**15****e**** raison : **Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle car elle est trop stupide. Elle n'a pas réalisisé que je – le fuckin' singe l'aime beaucoup. Et elle sourit aux autres gars sans savoir que ça me – que ça blesse le fuckin' singe. Merde ! Fuckin' manager et ses fuckin' admirateurs !

**14****e**** raison : **Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle car elle me rend malade. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi mais quand je suis près d'elle mon cœur accélère, mon ventre bouillone et mon visage se réchauffe. Est-ce que ce sont des fuckin' réactions allergiques ? Tch… Fichue femme ! Me mettre dans une telle confusion ! Et pourquoi, par l'enfer, est-ce que je dis tout ça à toi fuckin' ordi ?

**13****e**** raison : **Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle car c'est une fuckin' folle. C'était un jour où elle rêvait en classe. J'étais envoûté – ennuyé par son stupide, mignon – ahem, il est moche… pas MIGNON… visage et je pouvais difficilement me concentrer en classe. Alors j'ai pris un fuckin' bout de papier et je l'ai lancé sur sa tête. Elle s'est retournée et a souris d'un air léger. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ? Ce n'est pas une réaction normale venant d'une fuckin' fille qui vient de se faire frapper ! Elle aurait dû se frotter sérieusement la tête. Et puis, je dois être fou moi aussi pour parler de ce genre de choses à un ordi.

**12****e**** raison : **Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle car elle est trop bienveillante. La manière dont elle prend le fuckin' nabot dans ses bras si je le persécute est sacrément irritant. Cela me donne envie de le persécuter encore plus. Mais ce côté de sa personnalité est un de ceux que je préfère. La façon dont elle prend soin de toute l'équipe et ce dès le début alors que personne ne faisait attention à nous parce qu'on était l'équipe des perdants. Et même maintenant elle continue… Hé ! Je suis supposé écrire des choses détestables sur elle, pas des fuckin' louanges. Regarde, c'est ce qu'elle me fait. Elle me fait devenir un fuckin' crétin et je fuckin' déteste ça.

**11****e**** raison : **Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle car elle est vraiment trop naïve. Elle n'a pas conscience de tous les regards admiratifs qu'elle provoque chaque fuckin' jour. Aujourd'hui, presque dix types l'ont regardé avec envie et je leur ai couru après faisant de leur fuckin' vie un enfer. Et elle n'a même pas eu un tout petit indice de ce qui s'est passé. Mais mec, pourquoi je baratine avec cette fuckin' manager ? Tch… Je suis stupide, stupide, stupide… réellement fuckin' stupide.

**10****e**** raison : **Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle car elle est trop intelligente. Je viens toujours avec des fuckin' excuses pour être avec elle… a-alors que je pourrais faire de sa vie un enfer et ce n'est pas parce que je fuckin' aime être avec elle mais parce que j'adore la torturer. Tch, et cette fuckin' manager qui arrive toujours à lire en moi. Elle arrive à voir toutes les choses sans importances mais pas celles qui sont les plus importantes. Cette fuckin' manager !

**9****e**** raison : **Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle car elle me fait penser que je suis stupide. Prenez aujourd'hui par exemple. Parler à un fuckin' ordi et marquer toutes les idées qui prouvent pourquoi je n'ai pas besoin d'elle. Fuckin' vie !

**8****e**** raison : **Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle car elle ne m'écoute jamais. Souvenez-vous quand je lui ai donné une fuckin' lettre avant le match contre les Hakushu Dinosaurs, elle l'a déchiré sous mes yeux en me disant qu'elle s'inquiétait qu'on me blesse. Ces mots m'ont donné une réaction allergiques faisant accélérer mon fuckin' cœur. Quelle fichue raconteise de connerie cette fuckin' manager !

**7e raison : **Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle car elle devient tout le temps folle quand quelqu'un lui dit qu'elle est ma petite amie. Est-ce que c'est mal d'être ma fuckin' copine ? Fuckin' vie ! Je suis en train de penser que j'aimerais être son fuckin' petit ami ! Ok… On passe à la raison suivante… avant que je te détruise fuckin' ordi !

**6****e**** raison : **Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle à cause de son petit sourire innocent. Fuck ! Juste maintenant, je viens de penser que je je hais encoore plus voir ses sourcils froncés et son visage en larmes. Parce que son fuckin' sourire rend mon monde vraiment meilleur… Fuck ! Même en enfer j'aurais pas pensé ça mais je l'ai fait ! Merde ! Ces derniers jours, je ne suis vraiment plus moi-même quand je suis avec elle !

**5****e**** raison : **Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle car elle pleure beaucoup trop. Jee vous ai dit que je n'aime pas voir son visage plein de larmes. C'est parce que cela oppresse mon cœur et ça fait vraiment mal ! Et fuck ! Je sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça ! Merde ! Elle pleure quand elle est triste, elle pleure quand elle est inquiète et elle pleure quand je me blesse. Et après tout ça, je me hais parce que je suis une des fuckin' raisons pour lesquelles elle pleure ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, pourquoi je m'explique à un fuckin' ordi ?

**4****e**** raison : **Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle car elle est douée en cuisine. Fuck ! S a cuisine quand on était à Las Vegas était délicieuse et cela m'a manqué quand elle a arrêté de nous faire la cuisine. Fuck ! J'aurais juste à lui demander une fois mais je suis le genre de type qui ne demande pas une fuckin' faveur et encore moins quand c'est elle. Fuck ! Je déteste vraiment cette putain de vie !

**3****e**** raison : **Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle car elle agit comme une mère envers nous. Elle me rappelle beaucoup trop ma propre mère que j'aimais énormément. Fuck ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que je l'aime énormément elle aussi ? Pas l'amour des amis ou ce genre de choses mais une toute nouvelle sorte d'amour… quelque chose de plus… et puis va te faire fuckin' ordi ! Je ne t'en dirai pas plus !

**2****e**** raison : **Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle car elle est tout ce que je chercher chez une fille. Elle est parfaite. Fuck, tellement parfaite que ça en fait peur ! Revenons au jour où la fuckin' reporter nous a demandé quel est notre type de fille. Et j'ai sérieusement eu envie de répondre : « Regarde notre fuckin' manager. »

**1****e**** raison :** Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle car je réalise que je l'aime. Cette conversation avec cet ordi de merde m'a fait réaliser que je l'aime. Ses rires, ses sourires… nos disputes rendent mon monde meilleur. L'avoir à mes côtés me rend fuckin' complet. Sa beauté, sa cuisine… Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Quels seraient le goût et la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses cheveux auburn dans mes mains, sa main douce dans ma main rêche, son corps frêle dans mes bras et son cœur rien que pour moi… Et mince ! Je suis en train de dire ça à un fuckin' ordi et non à elle…

« Tu es amoureux, Hiruma-kun ? » demande une voix douce et familière. Je me retourne rapidement et referme brutalement mon ordi.

« Fuckin' manager ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » demandai-je à mon tour. J'ajoute : « Est-ce que tu as vu ce que j'ai écrit sur mon fuckin' ordi ? »

« Seulement la dernière saisie. Je peux te dire que tu es fou d'elle, Hiruma-kun. » répond-elle avec un grand sourire. Là… Mes réactions allergiques refont surface et je me retourne rapidement avant qu'elle ne voit mon fuckin' visage rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » lui redemandai-je.

« J'ai oublié mon écharpe. » réplique-t-elle.

« Mais ça fait déjà noir. Pourquoi tu n'as pas démandé au fuckin' nabot de venir avec toi ? » la questionnai-je.

« Comme tu l'as dit, il fait déjà noir et je ne peux pas laisser Sena marcher dehors alors que c'est la nuit. » répondit-elle.

« Tu es une fuckin' fille et tu t'inquiètes encore une fois pour le fuckin' nabot. Fuck ! C'est ce que je fuckin' déteste chez toi ! » braillai-je en me levant.

« Hiruma-kun ? » marmonna-t-elle, confuse.

« «Allons-y, je te raccompagne chez toi fuckin' manager. » dis-je.

Peut-être qu'un jour je lui dirai mes sentiments et j'espère que j'aurai une fuckin' bonne réponse.

_Et oui, Hiruma peut faire semblant de travailler sur son ordi ! ^^ Vous êtes bel et bien entrés dans les pensées d'un démon (Ok, il a pas du tout l'air d'un démon dans cette fic !)._

_Vos impressions sont les bienvenues ! Pour une faute dans la traduction mais surtout pour l'auteur de cette fic anime16 !_

_J'espère vous revoir bientôt avec le dernier chapitre de ma traduction mais la terminale est loin d'être une partie de plaisir ! J'ai déjà un contrôle lundi !_

_YA-HA !_


End file.
